fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 174
Judgment I Summary The Duel Connor elects to go first. He dras and Normal Summons “Jain, Lightsworn Paladin” a monster with 1800 ATK. Connor thinks to himself that Marlon began the year as a weak duelist but now he's one of the six remaining duelists in the Genex Tournament. He therefore cannot be taken lightly even though he is a Slifer Red. As such, Connor sets his "Lightsworn Barrier" and mills the top 2 cards of his Deck per "Jain's" effect at the end of his turn. Marlon draws and scans his hand. He decides to summon “Caninetaur” a monster with 300 less ATK than. Marlon considers what Connor's facedown is and remembers studying on a pattern in Connor's dueling. Marlon has a gut feeling and goes for it. He activates “Mystical Space Typhoon” from his hand to destroy Connor’s set Spell/Trap, which is revealed to be Marlon's guess "Lightsworn Barrier." Connor applauds Marlon, but insists it was a lucky shot. Marlon believes it was too but luck is part of dueling too. However, his next move doesn't involve any luck. Marlon activates "Mystic Eruption" to inflict 1000 damage to Connor since one of his Spell/Traps was destroyed by a card effect. A holographic meteor crashes down on Connor as his Life Points drop to 3000. The onlookers are impressed even though the duel has a long way to go. As Connor recovers from the attack, Marlon explains his choice in summoning “Caninetaur”. When in battle, once per turn, “Caninetaur” allows Marlon to mill a Beast or Beast-Warrior from his Deck to gain ATK equal to its Level x100. Marlon has “Caninetaur” attack "Jain" and he mills “Manticore of Darkness” from his Deck to increase “Caninetaur's" ATK by 600. “Caninetaur” boasts 2100 ATK, giving it the strength to overpower and destroy "Jain". Connor takes a small Life Point hit. After the attack, Marlon plays Continuous Spell: “Card of Safe Return” to draw one card each time a monster is Special Summoned from his Graveyard. He sets one card and ends his turn. However, upon ending his turn, Marlon activates “Manticore’s” effect to discard “The Trojan Horse”, a Beast monster, to Special Summon it from his Graveyard in Attack Position. “Card of Safe Return” allows Marlon to draw one card. The student audience cheer on Marlon for his incredible early lead and strong combinations. Connor believes he was correct not to underestimate his opponent, but it also means he needs to make real moves during his next turn. He draws and activates “Monster Reincarnation”, discarding a card to add “Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner” to his hand from his Graveyard. Clovis asks how that card got there and Marlon explains that it was sent there by "Jain's" effect. Connor is happy Marlon catches on quickly. He proceeds to summon "Lumina” and use her effect bring back “Jain” from the Graveyard in Attack Position at the cost of discarding a card. Connor equips “Jain” with “Lightsworn Sabre”, increasing its ATK by 700 to 2500. “Jain” attacks “Caninetaur” and Connor doubts Marlon has any monsters in his Deck that can increase its ATK to cover the difference. Even so, Connor reveals "Jain's" primary effect to gain 300 ATK when she attacks, thus allowing her to boast 2800 ATK. Marlon says Connor is correct. He doesn't have a monster that can save his "Caninetaur" but he can still exploit its effect to lessen the blow and fill his Graveyard. Marlon uses “Caninetaur” effect to mill “Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest” from his Deck to increase its ATK by 700 to 2200. “Caninetaur” is destroyed and Marlon's Life Points drop to 3400. Connor sets one card. As the end his turn, "Lumina" mills the top 3 cards of his Deck, and "Jain" mills the top two. Connor is happy to reveal that his "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast” was milled, so he can Special Summons it in Attack Position. Marlon goes next. He draws but before he does anything else, he asks why Connor didn't target "Manticore of Darkness" to be destroyed. Connor answers that the monster would be still be on the field at the end of the turn, an answer Marlon accepts with a modest shrug. He orders "Manticore" to attack "Lumina" as she is too valuable a monster to ignore. As the attack proceeds, a ghostly figure manifests before "Lumina" and protects her from harm. The ghost is the spirit of "Necro Gardna" whom Connor has banished from his Graveyard to negate "Manticore's" attack. Marlon isn't surprised Connor had a contingency but insists that "Lumina" is too dangerous to be kept on the field. He sets a monster and then activates "Fissure". A massive holographic arm bursts from the ground and snatches "Lumina" beginning to drag her down to the Graveyard. Marlon explains that "Fissure" destroys the monster on Connor's field with the lowest ATK, the monster being "Lumina". Featured Duel: Connor vs. Marlon Turn 1: Connor Connor Normal Summons “Jain, Lightsworn Paladin” (1800/1200). He sets one card. During the End Phase, “Jain” mills the top two cards of Connor’s Deck. Turn 2: Marlon Marlon Normal Summons “Caninetaur” (1500/200). He activates “Mystical Space Typhoon” to destroy Connor’s set Spell/Trap. Marlon then activates "Mystic Eruption" to inflict 1000 damage to Connor since one of his Spell/Traps was destroyed by a card effect (Connor 4000 > 3000). “Caninetaur” attacks “Jain”; Marlon activates “Caninetaur’s” effect to mill “Manticore of Darkness” from his Deck and increase its ATK by “Manticore’s” Level x100 during the Damage Step only. “Manticore” is level 6 (“Caninetaur”: 1500 > 2100/200). “Jain” is destroyed (Connor 3000 > 2700). Marlon activates Continuous Spell: “Card of Safe Return” to draw one card each time a monster is Special Summoned from his GY. Marlon sets one card. During the End Phase, Marlon activates “Manticore’s” (2300/1000) effect to discard “The Trojan Horse” and Special Summon it from his GY in Attack Position. “Card of Safe Return” allows Marlon to draw one card. Turn 3: Connor Connor activates “Monster Reincarnation”, discarding a card to add “Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner” to his hand from his GY. Connor then Normal Summons “Lumina” (1000/1000) and uses her effect to discard a card and Special Summon “Jain” from his GY in Attack Position. Connor equips “Jain” with “Lightsworn Sabre”, increasing its ATK by 700 (1800 > 2500/1200). “Jain” attacks “Caninetaur”; Marlon activates “Caninetaur” effect to mill “Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest” from his Deck to increase its ATK by “Yellow Baboon’s” Level x100 during the Damage Step only. “Yellow Baboon” is level 7 (“Caninetaur”: 1500 > 2200/200). “Jain’s” effect increases its ATK by 300 when it attacks a monster (“Jain”: 2500 > 2800/1200). “Caninetaur” is destroyed (Marlon 4000 > 3400). Connor sets one card. During the End Phase, “Lumina” and “Jain” mill the top five cards of Connor’s Deck. “Wulf, Lightsworn Beast” (2100/200) is revealed to have been milled, so Connor Special Summons it in Attack Position. Turn 4: Marlon “Manticore” attacks “Lumina”; Connor activates “Necro Gardna” in his GY, banishing it to negate the attack. Marlon sets a monster. He activates "Fissure" to destroy the monster on Connor's field with the lowest ATK, this destroying "Lumina". *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation